


Embarassed

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Changbin gets embarassed.





	Embarassed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so archive keeps getting blocked then unblocked, so idk how often I'll be updating everything. Anygay, hope you all like this random one shot that literally happened because I couldn't sleep.

Changbin had once again been ill fated enough to run into the three best dancers in his school, Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix, while they were practicing in one of the practice rooms.

As soon as he saw the familiar faces of his two crushes reflecting the mirrors, he stopped and stared in wonder, yet again going against his best judgment to watch.

The music stopped and Minho whispered something to Felix, who whipped his head around to stare directly into Changbin’s eyes, causing the formers cheeks to light up in a light pink blush.

Hyunjin slowly turned around to find what Felix was staring at, and soon also made eye contact with Changbin, causing him to blush even more.

He bowed politely and took off down the hall in an embarrassing rush, narrowly missing knocking over Jisung, who was on his way to see Minho, in his rush to escape embarrassing himself further.

“Woah there buddy.” Jisung said , grabbing one of Changbin’s shoulders as he set to take off again, “Why are you running?”

“I embarrassed myself.” Changbin responded, “In front of Hyunjin and Felix.” Changbin pouted at Jisung as the younger shook his head.

“You should just talk to them already.” Jisung said, grasping Changbin’s wrist as he pulled the elder, grumbling, back down the hall toward the practice room.

“Minho!” Jisung called out, dragging Changbin through the door, “I caught the runaway.”

“Wha-” Minho started, whipping his head around to face the younger, “Oh. Oh! Felix!”

“Whatcha need hyung?” Felix responded, turning toward Minho, who gestured behind himself, mumbling something that Felix seemed to catch, “Why do I need to-”Felix broke off as he made eye contact with Changbin.

“Jisung caught your runaway.” Minho said calmly.

“Jin-Jinnie?” Felix called, waving his arm behind him.

“What?” Hyunjin asked, turning toward Felix, but froze as he saw Changbin standing nervously in Jisung’s grasp while said being was grinning widely at Minho, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

“We’ll leave you guys alone.” Minho said, dragging Jisung after him, leaving the three awkward boys alone in the practice room

“So…” Hyunjin said, in a futile attempt to break the awkward silence.

“I’m gonna run away, but before I do, I’m gay for both of you, and I’m gonna leave now, peace out.” Felix said then was out the door and racing down the hall, not unlike how Changbin had done just moments before.

Hyunjin glance at Changbin, then took off after Felix, leaving the elder shook for a moment before following.

“Felix!” Hyunjin called out as the younger busted out of the building, “Felix wait!”

Hyunjin tore out of the building after Felix and Changbin did his best to keep up, he honestly wasn’t in the best shape, and with short legs, keeping up with taller people proved to be a bit of a challenge.

Hyunjin rounded a corner that Felix had assumedly rounded not that long ago, pausing for a second to open the doors, and Changbin sped his steps so he could try to catch up with the dancers.

Changbin heaved a sigh of relief when he made his way around the corner and found the two dancers standing, slightly out of breath, not that far from where he had paused, thinking he wasn’t part of their conversation.

Felix turned, flustered from something Hyunjin had said to him, and made eye contact with Changbin, and his eyes lit up immediately, “Binnie!” Felix called, dragging Hyunjin’s attention to the slightly flustered Changbin at the use of the nickname, “Get over here!”

Changbin took a hesitant step toward the two dancers, who urged him forward, and when Changbin made no move to come any closer, Hyunjin surged forward and grabbed the elder’s hand to pull him forward to stand in front of himself and Felix.

“Confession time, guys.” Felix said with a wide nervous smile, “I’ve already done mine, you’re turn Jinnie!”

“Okay, so-” Hyunjin started, but was cut off by Jisung very loudly exclaiming, “HYUNJINNIE!!!! ARE CONFESSING?!?!?!?!”

Minho appeared beside him, “If he was, he’s not now you idiot.”

“Oh, opps.” Jisung looked dejected for a moment, then he looked guilty and yelled, “Sorry guys!” across the hallway, Minho face palmed hard enough he could’ve hurt himself, but he didn’t.

“Come on Sungie, let’s let them have a little time alone.” Mingo said, dragging Jisung away.

“I just have one question!” Jisung yelled, Minho still dragging him away, “Can three people make out with each other at the same time?”

“And it would be time for you to shut up.” Minho exclaimed, finally dragging Jisung around the corner, leaving the three others in a pile, laughing while clutching their stomachs.

“CHAN HYUNG!!!” Jisung yelled as he appeared at the end of the hallway again, “I MADE THEM LAUGH!!!!”

“HOW!?!” Chan yelled back, having just exited the library, “WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!?!?!”

“YEP!!” Jisung sounded way to proud for agreeing to what had come out of Chan’s mouth.

“Hey Chrispy!” Minho yelled, “Quit egging him on, it’ll make things a thousand times worse!”

“Would Han Jisung, Lee Minho, Kim Woojin, and Bang Chan please report to the front office.” the PA sounded, and Woojin could be heard from somewhere behind Chan, “Why did I have to get involved with this?!” sending the three boys into harder bouts of laughter, still in a pile on the floor.

“Oh welp peace out!” Jisung yelled, racing down the hall with a grumbling Minho in tow, probably contemplating why he still loved the endless ball of energy known as Han Jisung.

After a few minutes the three were left alone in the hallway and were again sitting in awkward silence.

“So, um, I guess, it’s my turn.” Hyunjin said, wringing his hands together staring at the floor, “Ilikebothofyou,likealot,andiwannabemorethanfriends.”

“Could you repeat that slower?” Changbin asked staring at Hyunjin with wide eyes.

“Um, I wanna be more than friends?” Hyunjin said nervously.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Changbin exclaimed jumping up, “I’ve had a crush on both of you since highschool!”

The other two sat in silent shock at the elder’s sudden outburst as he realized his confession and started blushing fiercely.

“Really?” Felix broke the silence with his excited question, “Since highschool?”

Changbin nodded.

“We’ve both liked you since our freshman year!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

Changbin looked up surprised, “W-what?”

“We just never talked to you cause you seemed so unapproachable.”

Felix chuckled at Changbin’s flustered face and how cute he looked awkwardly twining his hands together.

“I just don’t like to talk to a lot of people.” Changbin said quietly, “Social anxiety does that to you.”

“Oof.” Felix said, “But actually same though.”

“Lix, since when do you have social anxiety?” Hyunjin butted in, “You talk to literally everyone.”

“I just don’t show it Jinnnie.”

“SHUT UP ABOUT SOCIAL ANXIETY AND ASK EACH OTHER OUT ALREADY!!!!” Jisung shouted from behind them, causing them all to jump.

“When did you get there?!” Felix exclaimed as he clung to Changbin where he’d scrambled when Jisung had scared them.

“Like thirty seconds ago.” Jisung responded calmly, trying to hold back a smile, but failing.

“What’s got you smiling so wide?” Chan asked walking up from the bathroom just down the hall.

Jisung just gestured to Felix and Changbin, it took Chan a full twenty seconds to figure out what Jisung meant.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Chan said hurriedly, grabbing Jisung’s wrist and dragging him away from the three sitting in the hallway.

“CHRISTOPHER BANG GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MANS!!” Minho yelled rounding the corner spying Chan dragging his boyfriend down the hallway.

“He was bothering this adorable scene in front of us!” Chan shouted back.

“I _ CAUSED _THAT ADORABLE SCENE IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!” Jisung shouted offended.

“Boys!” a teacher called from down the hall, “I understand that _ you _ don’t have class at the moment, but there are others in class at the moment so if you could _ kindly _STOP YELLING IN THE HALLS.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Chan apologized, bowing slightly as Jisung wriggled from his grasp and sprinted down the hall to Minho.

“Fine. Don’t love me.” Chan pouted, “Imma go bother Woojin.”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other and shrugged, then started after Chan, Jisung shouting behind him, “Get your ass in gear and ask each other out!! I expect you three to be boyfriends next time I see you!!”

“Jisung!” Minho hissed, just as the same teacher appeared again in the hallway.

“Who ever was just yelling, SHUT UP!” he yelled, “But yes he’s right, ask each other out already.” then disappeared into his classroom.

Minho dragged Jisung around the corner, again, and the three remaining boys glanced at each other awkwardly as students began filing into the hallways.

Jeongin appeared down the hall, Seungmin and Woojin by his sides, “Hyungs!” he shouted, coming over to the three sitting in the hall.

“Have you three asked each other out yet?” Woojin asked, coming to stand beside Jeongin.

“Not yet.” Jisung said, “Because they keep getting interrupted.”

“Yeah.” Minho said annoyedly, “By you.”

Jisung pouted but didn’t protest.

“Then maybe we should leave them alone for a little while longer?” Seungmin suggested, the first contribution to the conversation he’d made.

“Good idea.” Woojin said, walking away, seemingly looking for Chan.

“See ya guys later!” Jisung called, dragging Minho down the hall after him, Jeongin and Seungmin following slightly slower.

“So Binnie, you’ve liked us for how long?” Felix asked.

“Since our freshman year.” Changbin responded, looking down at his hands.

“What I told you I’ve liked you back?” Hyunjin said taking one Changbin’s hands in his and looking the elder in the face.

“I’d probably not believe you at first, then flip my shit.”

After a few moments of silence, Felix spoke up, “So, do you guys want to go to Flower with me this Saturday?”

“I’d love to.” Hyunjin responded.

“I-I’ll come.” Changbin said.

They fell into silence again, this time Changbin was the one to break it, “Do you want to be my boyfriends?”

“Heck yes.” Felix said, turning to Hyunjin and awaiting his answer.

“Of course.” he said finally, and the other two let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Fucking FINALLY!” Jisung yelled appearing at the end of the hallway, again.

“Yeah and it wouldn’t have happened if you’d interrupted them AGAIN!” Minho said appearing behind him, “You guys are welcome! I managed to distract him long enough for you to say something to each other.”

“Thanks I guess?” Felix said.

Minho huffed, “You guess!” he let out an annoyed breath, “Well I guess I wont stop him next time!”

“No I want you to stop me next time.” Jisung said, “I want your kisses.”

Minho sighed defeatedly as Hyunjin spoke up, “What even makes you think there’s even gonna be a next time for you to stop him?”

"I guess you're probably right..." Minho mumbled, walking away dragging Jisung behind him.

"We should probably go tell Chan and Woojin we're together before they come beat our asses."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, it was probably trash right?


End file.
